


Melt your headaches (call it home)

by Ship_theboybands



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: A whole bunch of metaphors, Drabble, M/M, idk what this is, it actually pj's point of view, that isn't very clear, thats what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never really put much thought into it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt your headaches (call it home)

**Author's Note:**

> Not really any plot just a Drabble bc kickthestickz are my babies at the moment. No one beta'd it but me so if there are any mistakes please feel free to point them out. Thank you!x

It hits him ,one day, so hard that for a moment he stops breathing. Every ounce of breath leaves his lungs, and his chest contacts, as his heart expands, and his bones go stiff. For a moment the world stops spinning, and his eyes stretch wide, and a soft voice in the back of his head says _oh, so that's what it is. _.__

__That's the reason hearing his name makes his stomach do backflips, and his limbs move further towards the sound._ _

__That's why he always looks soft around the edges, like sunlight is bursting out of him and he's basking in the light of it._ _

__That's why his eyes are endless, and his lips always seem to look impossibly soft, and dark in colour._ _

__That's why his freckles remind him of stars._ _

__That's why he wants to hold him tight, whispering him nonsense until he falls asleep._ _

__That's why he always makes room for him in is bed, the air-bed folded and forgotten somewhere in a cupboard. His nose tucked into the crook of his neck, his arms wound tight around his waist._ _

__That's why he sees red whenever someone hurts him, that's why he's so fiercely protective._ _

__That's why he sometimes finds himself fantasising about kissing him._ _

__He hadn't realised for so long, couldn't comprehend it. It was something at the back of his mind, a voice too quiet to be heard over the brass symphony orchestra that was his mind. Too many ideas for short films, not enough ideas about _him_._ _

__That boy he keeps seeing, even when he has no time to. That boy he keeps _making_ time for. _ _

__That boy who he gives his jacket without a second though, that boy who can always come to him when he needs a place to stay, when he's lonely, if he's sad._ _

__He doesn't think about what That Boy means because he's too busy with other things. Other less complicated things. Like painting himself white and having his friends pelt him with paintballs, the camera getting slightly sprinkled with powdered paint. Or walking through the forest with his lens pointed at the tree tops, sunlight seeping through the branches, or his feet, walking lightly over the undergrowth, or the lake, or the sky, or That Boy. That Boy who doesn't even look half as beautiful in film as in real life but is still the most lovely thing to ever be his subject._ _

__But then it hits him. He's stood in the park in the rain. He's holding an umbrella over his head, rain water seeping into his boots, when he suddenly wonders how long he'd have to dig through the mud for before he found a hue to match That Boy's Iris's. And then he wonders why the fuck he's wondering shit like that, why That Boy is on his mind all of a sudden, why he's _always_ on his mind all of a sudden, and then he realises he loves him._ _

__And so he finds him._ _

__And so he tells him._ _

__And so he kisses him._ _

__And so That Boy murmurs something against his lips that sounds like _finally_._ _

__And PJ knows he's an idiot, but Chris doesn't seem to mind so he pulls him closer and thinks he doesn't want to ever let go, for fear that he'll forget again._ _

__And so he doesn't._ _

__And neither does Chris._ _

__Neither of them do._ _


End file.
